Silent
by Aya marumaru
Summary: This another short stories of mine, it's simple story, didn't need any summary


Silent

This story about how Kai behave towards Misaki, It's just a simple story, that's didn't need a summary, enjoy.

Card Capital, a very common place to go for a card fighter and after school to hang out, but oddly Aichi and the gang didn't come today. Misaki sat firmly on the chair looking around, puzzle with the shop atmosphere. "So silent… and there aren't any customers today… odd." Then Misaki back to reading after five minutes pass she look up to see the shop, 'This is weird, this shop never been so quiet except when Morikawa is here.' Thought Misaki, because of her curiosity Misaki get up from her chair and start walking to the door that's beside the counter, Misaki spin the door knob after the door open Misaki seeing there's no clue that sub-manager at outside.

'Maybe he's playing at outside again…' thought Misaki quietly to calm herself. Then she closed the door and pull her head inside then suddenly the in front door chiming, gladly Misaki turn her head to see who's the person that can alive the shop after Shin goes out for half hour leaving Misaki alone at the shop. Misaki's hope buried down beneath earth after she looks at the person.

Even so she was upset she still greet the customer "Welcome…" she greet with a disappoint tone while she greet the customer Misaki walks to the counter and sit on the chair and then grab the book that she read this whole evening. Kai looks at Misaki with puzzle, "Aa…" reply Kai to Misaki greet. After two minutes pass, Misaki open her mouth to talk. "Where's Miwa?" Kai looks at Misaki for a second before he answering Misaki question, "He said that he'll be late." Reply Kai simply.

In Misaki thought after Kai replied her question is what an awkward moment's this is… Misaki still try to make a conversation with Kai to kill her boredom, even so she likes to reading but she still need to talk to somebody after half hour she being silent. She looks at Kai for a moment when Kai realize that Misaki looks at him, Kai turn his head to Misaki place. Kai and Misaki are looking at each other for a second, then suddenly Misaki' mouth "Can you talk a little?" ask Misaki to Kai while He holding cards.

Kai still silent while both of them still looking at each other, "What do you mean?" ask Kai back to Misaki ignoring Misaki question. Misaki shock a little and reply Kai question. "I'm just curious if you can make a conversation with another people besides Miwa." Clear Misaki still looking at Kai.

At first Kai looks Misaki with cynic eyes then he face forward don't know what to reply, then after a second silent Kai asking Misaki something, "If that so, would you fight with me, kindda boring actually there's no one in the shop besides you the only one that I can fight with."

Misaki look back at Kai after she heard Kai talked to her "Is that so, I thought that you're not interesting to fight with a weak person." Reply Misaki challenging Kai. Kai smile cynically at Misaki, and then reply what was Misaki said to him. "Well just accept this duel is just for killing your boredom."

Misaki smile cynically to Kai, "I see, but you better excepting the truth after the fight." Replied Misaki with a courage, Kai smile after hearing Misaki replied "Well I will." State Kai bravely making Misaki boiled. Then Misaki stand up from her chair with her hand holding her deck box walking towards to Kai place. After settle down shuffling their deck and draw five cards they both said,

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

After 40 minutes card fighting (I'm very lazy to write they fight.)

Misaki looked at Kai with a frowned in her face. "I lose…" state Misaki with shock mix with unbelief tone. Kai smile to Misaki "I told you I will." Said Kai to Misaki that's still overwhelm, Misaki stay silent while her head thinking 'He still strong, instead. To compare him with me, it are a huge different, no wonder Aichi want to become strong so bad.'

"Tokura?" Misaki snap out from Kai called, "Oh, yes." Replied Misaki with a little shock, Kai looks at Misaki face "Don't worry I think you've improve a lot this lately." Said Kai trying to calm Misaki, while Kai rearrange his deck suddenly Misaki start to talk, "How do you know that I've improve a lot?" asked Misaki to Kai.

At first Kai didn't felt anything but Misaki kept on looking at him making Kai feel nervous. He starts to looks at another way, avoiding Misaki stare. Misaki tired of waiting, "Hey answer me," Misaki said with eagerly to know the answer.

Then suddenly Morikawa voice breaks the silent atmosphere in the shop, saving Kai from answering Misaki question. "Don't you know how amazing I'm!" state Morikawa with loud voice, and then followed by Izaki to calm Morikawa rage to Kamui. Then Aichi realize Kai standing over Misaki, "Kai-kun" called Aichi happily to see Kai.

Miwa interrupt "Oh, very rarely to see you fighting with sis." Ignoring Miwa Kai walked toward the door and go just like nothing happened. All of them overwhelm, "Well I think he doesn't like crowded place," said Miwa to clear the situation, like always Aichi felt a little disappoint, "Is he always like that Aichi?" asked Noaki towards Aichi, "well…" replied Aichi, "He always like that!" exclaim Kamui. "Forget about him now, just focus to ourselves." Said Morikawa to the others, Misaki still in silent, wandering what Kai will answer if she asks again.

That night…

"Misaki, come down dinner is ready!" Shin shouts from the kitchen to call Misaki from her room. "Ok!" replied Misaki simply, then Misaki back to her cell phone texting someone and then leave her phone on the bed and come down to eat some dinner.

Meanwhile at Kai's apartment…

Kai phone ringing on the table while he at kitchen preparing dinner for himself, after an hour spending his time at kitchen Kai walked towards the living room that's not far kitchen, and then Kai collapse his body onto the sofa, watching the white celling for nothing, then suddenly Kai remembering what was happened at the Card Capital this evening and Misaki stare…

"Aaahhh… Tokura, why were you asked me like that…?" said Kai while his eyes looking down at the floor, blushing quietly, then he moved his sight at the table, he takes his phone to check if there's any message. He snaps out after he saw an unknown number texted him. 'Who's this?' asked himself, after opening the text he get up from the sofa, "Tokura!? How the hell he got my number… Oh, Miwa."

He read the message he feel blunt, and wandering should he replied or not. Then he decided not to reply the massage.

Back to Misaki's house.

After watching television downstairs Misaki set her foot to go upstairs, after arriving in to her bedroom, he grab her phone if Kai reply her message or not. After checking her inbox Misaki give a light sight, "Well that's Kai…" Said Misaki while carving a little smile in her face and the night keep on continues until the dawn breaks in.

So, that's the end of this story, give me comment if I should continue or let it be like this. I'm sorry for pausing the Capital Bakery, actually I don't have any idea for continuing that story, so… that's all for today, bye.


End file.
